


(I'm scared of) Disappointing

by Salem_V



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien is scared of disappointing people, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Episode: s03 Desperada, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: “I’m sorry Plagg. There is no excuse for my actions. But I promise it will never happen again. I won’t ever leave you.” Adrien tried to soothe the now sobbing Kwami.Adrien felt tears of his own well up in his eyes, not only did he disappoint his partner, he disappointed and hurt his best friend. In a quieter voice, he apologized once more, “I’m so sorry Plagg...”Plagg looked up at Adrien and felt guilt rise in himself, letting out a small purr, “I forgive you Adrien, but please don’t ever do that again.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Start Reading





	(I'm scared of) Disappointing

Adrien was afraid of disappointing people. He was always afraid of disappointing his father because punishment always followed disappointment. If his grades slipped his father would be disappointed in him; After Adrien got a stern lecture detailing just how disappointed his father was, he would get punished. Punishments could range from getting his phone taken away, or getting pulled out of school. 

It was often the latter rather than the former. It was like his father was looking for any and all opportunities to pull him out of school. But, anyway, Adrien was terrified of disappointing people. Because, although the punishments were bad, what Adrien was truly horrified at was losing his father’s love. 

He knew how distant his father was, but he always believed that his father loved him. Despite how much it seemed like he didn’t. But, there was a sliver of doubt, there was always a little thought running around in his head that his father didn’t love him. Or just barely loved him, and that one wrong move would be enough for his father to stop loving him. 

His fear of disappointing people ran deep, he was still working on telling people no. Nino, and occasionally Alya held little classes trying to teach Adrien how to say no. He did good in the ‘class’ but it turns out in the real world, he failed. Miserably. 

Although he was afraid of disappointing people in general, he was even more afraid of disappointing people he loved. Like his father, or Ladybug. Ladybug was amazing, she was smart, brave, talented, she was awesome. People loved her for a reason. 

Despite the numerous time's Ladybug reassured him, he still felt like a sidekick, and he had no doubt in his mind that she could deal with an Akuma by herself. Not that he would leave her side, he was her partner. And didn’t want to risk her getting hurt. 

But, looking at Ladybug who was holding out a box made him realize, perhaps he should have worked more on saying no. His mind went to Plagg, if he accepted the snake miraculous then there wouldn’t be a Chat Noir. He wouldn’t be with Plagg. 

But, if he said no, he risked disappointing Ladybug and seeming weak. God, how pathetic would it be to say no to Ladybug? Here she is, giving him a chance, and he is seriously thinking about saying no. 

~  
Update, Adrien is now an asshole and fucking moron. After however many tries, he finally gave up. Ladybug seemed disappointed which immediately made Adrien ache, but for some reason, her face didn’t make him ache nearly as bad as Plagg’s had. 

After recommending Luka for the snake miraculous and defeating the Akuma, Adrien’s guilt was eating him alive. Once the transformation was dropped, Adrien anxiously turned to Plagg. 

“Plagg, I am so sorry.” Adrien’s shoulders drooped when the Kwami said nothing instead just moved to eat his cheese. Moving over to Plagg he felt his heart shatter at the sight of small tears silently falling from Plagg’s green eyes. “Oh, Plagg.”

“You left me for some stupid snake,” Plagg said, burying his face into his tiny paws. Adrien hummed sadly and gently pulled Plagg close to him. 

“I’m sorry Plagg. There is no excuse for my actions. But I promise it will never happen again. I won’t ever leave you.” Adrien tried to soothe the now sobbing Kwami. 

Adrien felt tears of his own well up in his eyes, not only did he disappoint his partner, he disappointed and hurt his best friend. In a quieter voice, he apologized once more, “I’m so sorry Plagg...” 

Plagg looked up at Adrien and felt guilt rise in himself, letting out a small purr, “I forgive you Adrien, but please don’t ever do that again.” 

Adrien hiccuped a sob and held tightly onto the kwami, “I won’t. I promise I won’t. I’m so sorry.” Adrien babbled until his words were unintelligible. 

After that, Adrien had a bit of an easier time telling people no. After a long chat with Plagg about his problems with saying no to people and disappointing them, in addition to Nino’s ‘classes’ Plagg was also giving him classes on how to say no and reject people. 

It helped with the Lila situation, he didn’t feel as afraid to push her off or tell her to stop when he felt her touches feel uncomfortable.


End file.
